


1:03 AM

by bianoyami (poeticalcreation)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Creampie, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/pseuds/bianoyami
Summary: Shirabu waking Semi up in the dead of night has become a routine between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a [Tweet](https://twitter.com/BiaNoYami/status/796103723726635012) of mine about Shirabu with a high sex drive. Besides, this shipping tag is too small,  
> so I decided to contribute. I have no other excuse for this filth.
> 
> I put a lot of effort into this, and it's my first fic in... perhaps 10 years? Longer than that? It is also my first smutfic in general. And it's already explicit. Go big or go home, whoops. 
> 
> Shoutout and thank you to Lark ([Tumblr](http://seijousmaddog.tumblr.com) / [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijousMadDog/pseuds/SeijousMadDog)) for beta-reading this ♥ You helped me a lot!

It was in the middle of a wednesday night Semi found himself drowsily grumbling into his pillow while being shaken awake by his bare shoulder. The person lying beside him clearly tried to be gentle, but could not conceal a certain underlying urgency when their light murmur reached Semi's ears.

 

“Semi. Semi, wake up...“

 

Semi groaned. His voice was tinged with slight annoyance at being awoken at such an ungodly hour—the red numbers on the digital clock by the bed read 1:03 AM—but mostly with tiredness. At first, his hazy mind decided to try and tough it out by simply not responding. But when the touches on his shoulder and the quiet murmurs still hadn’t ceased after a couple of moments, he slowly stirred into something that ever so slightly resembled wakefulness.

The ash-blond turned around towards the source of his slumber‘s disturbance and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. When he opened his eyes and blinked several times, he could just make out the silhouette of the other person, cast in shadows from the dim moonlight shining through the window.

He grumbled. Because he could very well guess what this was probably about.

 

“Dammit, Shirabu, what the fuck?“

 

Shirabu—Semi’s boyfriend for two years now—moved closer and snuggled into Semi's side. He hummed and ran his fingertips along Semi's shoulder and arm at a snail’s pace. Up. And down. Up. And down. Sweet caresses that gave Semi goosebumps and made him shiver. He did this for a quiet moment or two and then shifted to sit on his knees, with Semi's eyes following his movements. Shirabu leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Semi’s hair, endearingly tousled by sleep. He inhaled deeply, taking in his boyfriend’s scent as he put his lips closer to Semi’s ear. He gently exhaled into it, almost a sigh, before he whispered,

 

“Please, can we?“

 

After letting out a loud grunt for good measure, Semi sat up in their shared bed, the blanket lowering and exposing his toned chest, and switched on the small lamp on his bedside table. He preferred being able to look Shirabu in the eye whenever this conversation came up.

 _'This conversation'_ has grown into a regularity between them over the last few—and not always easy—years. It didn’t happen every night, but still often enough. After all this time Semi still didn't quite understand how he manages to keep up with this. He wasn’t mad at his lover, by any means, but it usually _did_ lead to him feeling drained the next day if he had courses to attend at university. Especially when they took place first thing in the morning.

Semi gave the other a _look_...

 

“Shirabu, I’ve got early classes. Can’t you just—“

 

...and Shirabu gave him bedroom eyes in return. While licking his lips.

 

_“Eita.“_

 

Semi swallowed at the needy tone in Shirabu’s voice. The younger man crawled over him, lower lip between his teeth, and gingerly placed his hands on Semi’s shoulders. He let one hand glide down his side while the other ran smoothly over his chest, slow and taunting, descending lower, eye contact never broken.

And Semi didn’t need to. He knew his partner. He knew Shirabu‘s body was tense with anticipation, errection likely straining against the fabric of his boxers already. Without having done anything in the first place. Yet.

After skimming his fingers over the pale flesh in front of him, feeling each bump of a rib and taut muscle, Shirabu reached down to the edge of the waistband of the other man’s boxers, fingers leisurely slipping in and rubbing the skin just underneath. Semi sighed at the contact. But the fingers drawing gentle patterns into his side did nothing to quell his nerves, no matter how often they did this.

In Shirabu’s hands Semi’s body turned into a tightly-strung wire only waiting to snap.

Shirabu put their foreheads together, gaze unwavering. Only his very audible breathing gave away his excitement, besides the visual proof of a growing damp stain at the front of his underwear. His fingers gently curled around his lover’s gradually hardening length and started stroking lazily. Both of them gasped at the touch and Semi tipped back his head, chocolate eyes fluttering closed. His hands shakily rose to his boyfriend’s waist and grasped it tight in need of grounding, to hold onto _something_ ; Shirabu was just that good at undoing him. The younger setter hummed in approval and chuckled before he moved to hover with his mouth just over Semi's, their lips barely touching as he spoke in a husky voice.

 

“Ah... You’re getting hard already. Do you want me, too?“

 

Semi attempted to respond, but it turned into a sharp gasp instead as he ended up sucking in his boyfriend’s breath through parted lips. The hand that wasn’t busy sending shivers through the ash-blond’s body suddenly rose to clutch at his hair, restraining him. Shirabu‘s mouth closed over his and drowned out a moan with its own when a particularly bold finger brushed over the head, eliciting some drops of precum that heightened the sensation.

Wet and sloppy noises filled the air as Shirabu kissed him hungrily, his hand on Semi’s shaft never ceasing in its movements. If anything, it moved even nimbler.  
Semi’s hips twitched reflexively as Shirabu rubbed his thumb over the slit smoothly. Built up the momentum teasingly, bit by bit... before promptly pressing down.

 

_(Snap!)_

 

“FUCK! _Ken—_ Oh fuck...“

 

In just a heartbeat Semi had straightened his posture and sat up on his knees. With a new fire kindled in his blood, both of his hands flew up to the back of Shirabu’s neck and gripped the soft locks of hair there. Semi forced Shirabu to tip his head back a little and took control of the kiss, tongue eagerly swiping over his lover’s lips before licking into that hot mouth to fight for dominance. After all, their competitiveness didn't end on the court.

Shirabu let out a high-pitched moan as he felt more fluid spilling into his boxers and slowly running down his length. By now he was so hard it nearly hurt. The hand of his that had rested in Semi’s hair now sank down between their bodies to cup and massage himself through his underwear, desperate for some relief from the pressure. Semi, however, was quick to react and pushed Shirabu down into the sheets, wrists effectively pinned above his head. He crawled atop of Shirabu and nudged his legs apart with his knees. Shirabu whimpered quietly at this, earlier straightforwardness evaporated at the sight above him; Semi’s eyes now shimmered with heat in the dim light of the lamp and he made a show of slowly licking his lips while raking his eyes over the entirety of his boyfriend’s lean body.

And Shirabu fully enjoyed it. He loved unravelling Semi’s composure, loved seeing him discard all tameness and filling his expression with desire. Loved turning him into a mess like this. He loved this delinquent side of Semi that no one else knew. He loved—

 

“Ah!“

 

_—him._

Semi had closed his eyes and pressed their hips flush together, grinding down in successional fluid motions. It enticed Shirabu, the grace with which Semi sometimes moved. He thought it was beautiful. _Semi_ was beautiful. Dishevelled, messy, perfect Semi. Shirabu swore he’d never get tired of this man.

After a moment of shared heavy breaths and quiet strings of _“Mhh“_ and _“Haa“_ between them—mostly from Shirabu—Semi opened his eyes to lock smoldering gazes with him, lips parted and tongue slightly peeking out between them. His voice was rough when he spoke.

 

“How do you want me? Come on, _speak_ to me.“

 

Shirabu hummed and bit his lower lip as he exhaled through his nose. He tried to raise his upper body from the bed, yet with limited success for he was still being held down.  
Semi got the message, though, and let go of his wrists only to find their positions switched once more just a moment later with his lover straddling his hips and hands splayed across his chest for support.

He raised an eyebrow and shot him a smirk.

 

“I guess that’s one way of answering.“

 

Shirabu’s lips formed a reflection of Semi’s expression when he leaned down to peck him once on the mouth, chaste, before letting his mouth slide over his jawline towards the curve of his neck. He took his time to breathe in his partner’s scent deeply before he nipped a little on the tender skin, feeling Semi’s blood pulsing beneath his lips. He licked a long stripe over a pronounced vein before starting to pepper it with tender kisses.

The older setter purred and angled his neck to give Shirabu a better access as he ran his fingers over his back in soft caresses.

When Shirabu pointedly sank his teeth into Semi’s neck.

The short-lived gentle atmosphere dissolved in a heartbeat as a loud, guttural groan rumbled from deep within Semi’s chest and he raked his nails down Shirabu’s back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. The brunet grunted, shoved their clothed errections together and sucked a fierce bruise close to Semi’s throat. He then ran two fingers over it softly and lapped apologetically at the abused area.

Semi’s hands moved underneath Shirabu’s waistband to roughly cup his asscheeks and squeeze them with purpose. He ground the both of them against each other a few times, before a deep growl bubbled up from Semi‘s throat. Authoritative.

 

“ _Off_ , Kenjirou.“

 

Shirabu whimpered at that tone—imperious Semi meant _business_ —and trembled against Semi’s skin before he rose from his place on the older one’s hips and Semi hurriedly shucked down his underwear. The front was basically soaked, and Semi’s eyes widened a little as he helped lift his boyfriend’s legs so he could discard the piece of clothing carelessly into some corner of their bedroom. A shudder ran through the younger setter’s body when his too warm and leaking cock came in contact with the comparatively cool air that surrounded them. Semi wet his lips, and then beckoned him with a finger.

 

“Come here.“

 

Shirabu obeyed and shifted closer until they were face to face. Semi, however, shook his head.

 

_“Higher.“_

 

 _Oh._ Shirabu’s brows rose in understanding and he bit his lips so he wouldn‘t let out an embarassing whine. _Fuck..._

While Shirabu inched his body higher, _higher_ , Semi used the moment to raise his own hips in order to pull down his boxers and kick them off. He sighed at being freed from the confines of the fabric, and even though his cock stood at full attention, he urged himself to more self-discipline for just a little longer.

The younger setter brought himself into position and put his hands on the headboard for balance. When he glanced down between his legs he saw Semi already staring up at him, excitement and marvel in his eyes only barely concealed. But just as Shirabu started to lower himself, Semi stopped him.

 

“Hold on. Sorry, I forgot...“

 

Shirabu groaned impatiently and watched as the ash-blond rolled onto his side so that he could reach towards his bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube before settling back beneath his lover. Hazel eyes widened as Semi uncapped it to squeeze a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them a little in an attempt to warm the slightly cool gel. When he was satisfied, he looked up and locked eyes with Shirabu. A crooked smile playing about his lips, he nodded and placed his clean hand on the younger man’s hip, both to steady him and also be able to control his movements a bit.

When Shirabu made no move, Semi cocked his head and eyed him quizzically. It was then that he noticed the blush that tinted the other’s face and the slightest restlessness with which his eyes had started darting around. Semi chuckled and decided to bicker a little.

 

“What is it? Are you getting shy now?“

 

Predictably, his boyfriend stuck his lower lip out and formed his mouth into a pout.  
Semi thought it was adorable. Shirabu, not so much.

 

“Oh my God, shut up!“

 

Semi broke into a breathy laugh this time, involuntarily blowing cool air against Shirabu’s flushed length. Shirabu hissed. Semi cooed.

 

“Try and make me.“

 

The brunet scrunched up his nose and squinted at him.

 

“Blow. Me.“

 

“Well, yeah, I was about to do tha—“

 

In a fit of mock-annoyance, Shirabu drove his cock between Semi’s lips, effectively cutting off whatever the latter wanted to say. After an initial sound of surprise, Semi inhaled through his nose and a low hum vibrated through his throat, sending shivers straight to the length inside his mouth. Shirabu threw back his head and let out a filthy, long moan that soon dissolved into several smaller, sharper ones. _So easy to please..._

The older setter used his hand to guide Shirabu closer, taking him in more and running his tongue around and along his cock. He snaked an arm around his partner and slid his slick fingers between his cheeks. He circled Shirabu’s entrance teasingly, pushing at the rim just so, but never fully entering. Shirabu let one hand wander down to grab those soft blond locks and keened when his body started to shake with the anticipation of being filled. He pressed back into the fingers playing with him, cock partially sliding out of the wetness that was his boyfriend’s mouth. Semi took this opportunity to tease and circle the head with the tip of his tongue, teeth delicately scraping the sensitive flesh, before closing his lips around it and sucking. Hard.

 

“Ahh—! SHIT!“ 

 

Shirabu arched his back while simultaneously and uncontrolled pushing back into that hot, humid cave. Semi’s hand clasped the younger man’s hip firmer to keep him in check before he could slide in too deep. The downside of giving head for him was that he actually _did_ have a gag reflex, unlike certain pretty setters with copper hair and ridiculous haircuts. Pity.  
But more or less shallowly bobbing his head while hollowing his cheeks and tonguing around the shaft wasn’t so bad either as a particularly salty taste – that he licked off and swallowed greedily – on his tongue signified.

With Shirabu’s hips gradually increasing in speed and hand intently tugging at his hair, Semi opted to finally take this a bit further. He moved his lubed fingers back to Shirabu’s entrance, this time only teasing for a short moment before actually pressing one through the rim, up to the first knuckle. 

Despite the pleasure it brought, stretching Shirabu open has proved to be a bit difficult at times due to the fact that he tended to tense up a lot. He was already getting better at it, though. For him, it was all about getting used to the sensations. And continued _practice_.  
Which meant that whenever Semi was out of town for a few days—either for a training camp, university-related trips, or paying a visit to his parents in Miyagi—and Shirabu felt horny, he would take one of Semi’s shirts and finger himself while breathing deeply, enveloping himself with his boyfriend’s scent. Not that Shirabu would ever admit that to him. He’d never hear the end of it. No. This was his dirty, little secret.

Semi continued to slide his finger in and out of the younger setter, gently brushing at his insides and prodding a little further with every stroke. When Shirabu started to loosen up after a couple minutes, Semi detached his mouth from his cock with a last flick of his tongue. He cast his gaze upward to his mess of a boyfriend – head thrown back, mouth agape, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat with every inhale and moan, eyes closed and an expression of rapture on his face. _Gorgeous_.

He moved his idle hand from Shirabu’s side to his length and started stroking him slowly, while at the same time inserting a second lubed finger. They both groaned in tandem.

 

“Damn, Kenjirou... You suck me in so— _nhh_ —nicely. Can’t wait for me to get my cock inside you, huh?“

 

Shirabu slammed his fist on the headboard and wailed as fresh precum started dripping from his cock onto Semi’s collarbone. Listening to his partner dirty talk made him fuck himself on those skilled fingers with growing vigor. Obscene squelching sounds started to fill the air between them as their movements grew more erratic and a chorus of _Yeses_ spilled from Shirabu’s lips. Semi scissored his fingers a few times more inside his lover, changing the angle of his wrist as much as the position allowed him to and curling his fingers, and then contemplated adding some more lube. If he wanted to use a third digit, that would definitely be necessary.

Semi removed his still curled fingers from Shirabu’s ass, brushing against the flesh while sliding out. Shirabu whined at the loss of sensation, at the sudden _emptiness_ , and opened his eyes to see what his other half was up to. When he saw Semi’s hand retract from his dick and reach for the lube again, however, he grabbed his wrist to stop him. His eyes were an intense hazel, pupils blown with lust, his voice a husky whisper.

 

“No, screw that. I’m ready.“

 

Semi frowned skeptically at that.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hu—“

“Take me. _Now_.“

 

The older setter’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave a gleeful chuckle.

 

“You’re so _not_ cute, you know that?“

 

Shirabu rolled his eyes—it _was_ adorable—but the slight curve at the corner of his lips betrayed his amusement. He moved off and away from Semi, sat on his knees and gave him a once-over. He sighed at the view in front of him – rumpled ashen hair, a light sheen of sweat on Semi’s forehead, lips red and puffy from blowing him, chest rising and falling with panting breaths, and— _Oh_...

Shirabu licked his lips with a renewed appetite and looked at Semi with half-lidded eyes.

 

“ _Fuck_ , aren’t you excited...“

“Pff. Thanks, Captain Obvious.“

 

Shirabu crinkled his nose at the nickname, but leaned down to hover over Semi‘s rigid cock nevertheless. It practically pulsed from all the neglect of the last twenty minutes, head having turned somewhat purple as well. In an attempt to return the favor, he put his hands on both sides of Semi’s hips for stabilization, and just as he opened his mouth to take him in, a hand sensually carded through his hair and settled on his cheek. He looked up with a quizzical expression on his face.

 

Semi smiled at him.

 

“You don’t have to do this. We can ju— _SHIT!_ “

 

Shirabu decided he didn’t need to hear whatever Semi had to say, and instead went down on him without hesitation. The other’s hips immediately bucked up, unintended, but the younger setter kept them down for the most part. He bobbed his head in long and slow motions as he gradually took him toward the back of his throat until the tip of his nose was nearly touching the skin at the base. Semi almost chocked on his spit as Shirabu deliberately constricted his throat around his dick, lidded eyes watching him closely as wet sucking noises sent tremors through his whole body. After relaxing again and swallowing once, Shirabu pulled off, a strand of saliva and precum hanging from his lips. It made for a very lascivious sight.

 

“Stop _talking_ and _fuck_ my _face_.“

 

Chocolate eyes widened at the low and commanding tone in Shirabu’s voice.  
Semi huffed fondly. _Who am I to say no when he gets like that_.

 

“Okay. But not for long. I need you soon.“

 

So Shirabu wasted no time and enclosed his lover’s cock with the warmth of his mouth once more. Again, he unabashedly went down to the hilt right from the get-go. With the difference that now both of Semi’s hands were raking through his hair and somewhat hesitantly pushing his head down. Shirabu inhaled deeply through his nose before he hollowed out his cheeks and moved up, then swirled his tongue around the entirety of Semi’s length and running the tip along a particularly prominent, thick vein. A pleasured moan fell from Semi’s lips, and Shirabu moved one of his hands down his own body to start pumping himself in a slow pace. He moaned right back, as if in reply and encouragement, the sound sending soft vibrations straight to the older setter’s dick. Reminding himself of what his partner said – or rather commanded – Semi in reply thrusted up his hips with purpose and pushed Shirabu down, moderately at first so he wouldn‘t cause him to him choke. The brunet hummed in approval— _Yeah, that’s right... Use me!_ —and slicked up his own shaft with translucent beads that had formed at the tip of it, quickening the pace of his strokes while his other hand travelled up Semi’s trained stomach ab after ab. It came to a stop on his chest and Shirabu massaged the skin for a moment, rubbing over a stiff nipple before circling it with two fingers and twisting it. The reaction wasn’t long in coming when Semi let out a throaty cry and shortly after began thrusting into his boyfriend’s hot mouth with more force, still holding him down.

 

“Mhhh, yes... _Oh yes!_ “

 

A few tears had started to form at the corners of Shirabu’s eyes, but even eager and into this as much as he was, he still relaxed his jaw and throat in order to take the ash-blond’s cock in further. Further. _Furth_ —

 

“ _ARH!_ FUCK! Kenji— Kenjirou, you gotta stop!“

 

Semi gripped his boyfriend’s hair, hard, and pulled him off his cock in a swift action. Shirabu heaved a deep breath as he locked wide, burning gazes with his partner. He ran his tongue over his lips theatrically, eyes not leaving the other’s. Even his calm voice could only do little to mask his hunger.

 

“Shit... Get _inside_ me.“

“Oh, with pleasure.“

 

Semi seized Shirabu by the arms and pulled him up to himself with heated strength before he attacked the younger setter’s mouth viciously, bruising, licking into him and gnawing at his lower lip. While responding in the same manner, Shirabu’s hand blindly felt around for the bottle of lube that had disappeared somewhere between the bedsheets during their previous activities. A clacking sound caught their attention and had them breaking apart with reluctance, with Shirabu heaving out a displeased groan. He crawled to the end of the bed to find the bottle of lube rolling across the floorboards, just beyond the base of their shared bed. When the brunet bent down to reach out and retrieve it, he felt the mattress behind him dip and all of a sudden there were two hands clutching his ass and teeth scraping at the soft flesh there. With a huff and lube in hand he straightened up again and turned his head to look behind him. Semi kissed and nipped at his buttocks playfully, all while eyeing him with something akin to amusement. Shirabu could practically _feel_ the cocky grin on his boyfriend’s face. The younger setter didn’t move, only shot his other half a glare.

 

“Eita. _No_.“

 

A huff of laughter.

 

“Eita, _yes!_ “

 

And that was all the warning Shirabu got before Semi bit down and sucked on one of his well-rounded cheeks with a dedication and intensity that made sure the spot would bruise. _Yes, perfect._

Shirabu yelped.

 

“ _Ow!_ What the HELL, did you just mark my _ass?!_ “

 

The ash-blond was still wearing that smug grin as he shrugged nonchalantly and cast his eyes to the ceiling, appearing as if he couldn’t hurt a fly.

 

“Nope.“

 

The brunet sighed in irritation as he turned around to stare Semi down in disapproval.  
Bad boyfriend.

 

“God dammit.“

 

Semi smiled, sincere.

 

“You love me.“

 

Shirabu dipped his head, letting the hair that fell into his eyes obscure his expression. Still the older setter thought he could just make out the small upturned corners of his lover’s lips through that thin veil that shadowed his face.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.“

 

Semi’s heart swelled in his chest at those words and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Shirabu normally didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like this. He wasn’t a person who showed loving affection often. Which made words like these—such little confessions—so much more valuable to Semi.

Having calmed his racing heart somewhat, Semi reached out a hand to hook under his lover’s chin and tilt his face up. A cute blush colored Shirabu‘s cheeks and his eyes tried to avoid those of the other. The ash-blond leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and one to his mouth. The expression he wore – on his lips as well as in his eyes – while doing so couldn’t be classified as anything else but _adoration_.

When Semi pulled back, he took Shirabu‘s free hand in his and gently tugged, prompting the brunet to follow, as he proceeded to lie back down on the bed.

 

“Come. I want you.“

 

A shiver ran down Shirabu’s spine at the sheer amount of affection in Semi‘s voice and the look in his eyes. Entranced, he let himself be pulled atop of his lover, gaze completely fixated on those faithful irises below him. Semi chuckled quietly at the sight and caressed Shirabu’s hand that held the lube before slipping it from his grasp. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the gel into his palm. Just as he did that, he gasped in a way that indicated he had just remembered something.

 

“Condom?“

 

Shirabu bit his lip and glanced down for a moment as if in thought, before he looked up again, now through hooded eyes.  
The shake of a head. A whisper. Confidence.

 

“No.“ _I want to feel you thoroughly_.

 

Because while Shirabu Kenjirou was many things, _modest_ wasn’t one of them.  
Because whatever he wanted, he wanted in all its _entirety_.

Semi gulped, and then passed the lube back to his boyfriend.

 

“Alright. Okay. Here. Slick yourself up some more. Better too much than too little.“ _I don’t want to cause you pain_.

 

Shirabu responded with a nod. He did as he was told and applied a sufficient amount of the liquid inbetween his cheeks and his entrance, also inserting two fingers to spread some of it around the inside. He exhaled breathily as he tilted his head slightly and rocked back and forth a bit.

The ash-blond gaped at him— _Holy shit, I should let him do this more often_ —then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and proceeded to coat his cock with the lube, giving it a few firm strokes to spread the gel properly. When he was done, Semi put one hand on Shirabu’s waist and used the other to halt him in his motions. Fingers slipping out, the brunet shifted then to straddle his lover properly. He hovered above him, guiding Semi‘s length so it brushed just against his hole while the other hand was splayed on the older setter‘s chest to steady himself.

 

“You ready?“

 

 _What a question._ Semi’s entire being was practically vibrating with anticipation and craving at this point.

 

“Yes. _God_ , yes.“

 

The brunet nodded and slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s thick cock, hissing at the burning stretch that accompanied it at first and made his limbs twitch. It was just the head for now, but his body already strained involuntarily. Semi bit his lips and couldn’t suppress a groan at that tightness that was just _so Shirabu_ , but gently began massaging the other’s hips despite it. He knew how much Shirabu’s demanding nature could clash with his sensitivity in the first moments in bed, and how due to this he sometimes needed a voice of reason to keep him level-headed.

 

“Shhh... Careful. You’re good. Take your time.“

 

Shirabu whimpered almost inaudibly as he pressed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on those soft and sweet touches instead of the pain that bit into him. It did take him a bit, but after several long inhales and equally long exhales he was able to progressively sink down lower onto Semi.  
When the ash-blond was fully sheathed inside his partner at last, they remained perfectly still for some time and simply _felt_ each other.  
Shirabu – feeling that strong, beating heart under his fingertips, Semi‘s fingers still caressing his sides, and cock pulsing against his tight walls. Semi – the pressure of slightly damp hands against his torso, clenching and unclenching unconsciously, Shirabu’s slender thighs quivering against his, and the heat that encased his length from all sides.

Tentatively, Shirabu began to gyrate his hips a little in Semi’s lap. Throat exposed, lips parted and eyes closed, he loosened up bit by bit, and where there was a sharp pain just a while before, now a thrilling pleasure began to spread, growing more with each passing minute. A chant of Semi‘s name fell from the brunet’s lips as he continued to move with a little more certainty.

 

“Eita... _Eita_...“

 

The older setter marvelled at the man currently on top of him and felt his heart stutter increasingly with every time Shirabu murmured his name. Watching him in that little blissful bubble of his was nothing other than breath-taking, and Semi thought he was never going to get used to this. He didn’t _want_ to get used to this; his precious boyfriend losing himself in passion and showing it to the outside for once. He loved all of Shirabu’s virtues and vices. But this, he was certain, he loved the most – Shirabu casting aside his snarky and cool, guarded front and baring himself, letting all emotions pour out freely.

But only for him. Only ever for Semi, and Semi alone to witness.

The ash-blond moved his right hand up to travel along Shirabu’s ribs to his heart and fondle the muscle there softly. Meanwhile, his other hand grabbed the younger setter‘s hip tighter, and he gave a few light thrusts.

 

“Uhh— Yeah... You feel so good, opening up so beautifully for me. Ah...“

 

Shirabu breathed out and let his head fall forward. He fixated Semi with a stare and made sure the other’s attention was fully on him before he began to roll his hips back and forth smoothly, setting a gentle pace for the time being and just enjoying the sensuality of the act.

Little by little, the space between them was filled with sighs, low hums, and occasional squelching sounds that aroused them further. While Shirabu’s hands cupped Semi’s face and caressed every inch of it, Semi’s roamed all across Shirabu’s body starting from his jaw, over a lean neck and distinct collarbones, down his lithe chest and stomach, to those pale and lovely thighs of his. He grabbed these firmly and set his feet on the bed for more leverage before he thrust up hard and deep.

 

While simultaneously pushing Shirabu’s body _down_.

 

Twice.

 

“ _ARG—!_ FUCK! Oh fuck, _yes!_ Do that _again!_ “

 

A switch seemed to have been flipped inside the younger setter’s head, seeing as how he hunched over, grabbed onto Semi’s shoulders and now began to establish a faster pace, easily creating a rhythm both of them could follow. Whenever Semi moved up, Shirabu ground down, and where he rocked unhurriedly before, he was downright riding Semi by this point. He lifted himself up until the tip of his boyfriend’s cock nearly slipped out of him just to slam his hips back down sharply in one fluid motion, pushing the air out of the other’s chest with sheer force. Again and again.

 

“Yes...! YES! Ah! Eit— _NHHG—_ “

 

In a lightning-fast movement a hand shot up and wrapped itself around Shirabu‘s throat, right beneath his jawline, constricting the flow of his pulse there and just a bit of his windpipe. Startled, the brunet‘s eyes widened with something that almost—almost—resembled fear as he struggled to breathe properly.

 

“ _Shit_... Aren’t you vocal today.“

 

Semi’s other hand left Shirabu’s thigh and was used for support as he raised his upper body as much as he could while enforcing his hold on his lover‘s neck a little more and guiding his head towards him. Shirabu‘s hand reflexively shot up to clutch at and scratch over Semi’s forearm as his eyes watered and he opened his mouth to further attempt the intake of air, tongue grazing over his lower lip. He made a noise that was close to a sob when Semi took advantage of this and licked into that inviting mouth for just a heartbeat before immediately retreating again, but still staying close enough for his breath to ghost over the other’s face. Semi‘s eyes were piercing, his voice wolfish.

 

“Fuck. You’re really into this, huh? I can _feel_ your excitement, here—“

 

He gave one, two shallow thrusts into Shirabu for clarification purposes, and he wasn’t surprised when it, paired with the lack of oxygen, elicited a slight spurt of precum from his partner’s cock and a whimper from his lips. A tear made its way down Shirabu’s cheek and Semi was quick to run his tongue ravenously over the whole length of it, mouth wide opened, lapping up the drop in the process. He softened his grip somewhat and eyed the brunet with mock-pity when he managed to take a shaky inhale.

 

“Not so chatty now, hm? But don’t worry—“

 

Semi grabbed Shirabu’s jaw, turned his head and breathed into his ear,

 

“—I’m going to make you scream some more.“

 

And with that, he gave Shirabu‘s upper body a shove as he lowered himself back into the sheets, placed his hands back on those pretty legs to keep his lover in place, and began to fuck into him brutally, with depth and intent, filling the room with loud smacking noises whenever skin met skin. True to Semi’s words, Shirabu did indeed scream out at being taken so roughly, so suddenly, just right after their brief pause. Adrenaline cursed through his veins, partially from the high of being asphyxiated, partially from being wrecked oh-so-mindblowingly at that current moment. It heightened his senses and made him feel everything so much more intense, and he fell into Semi’s tempo as if the norm hadn't been enough already. But then again, Shirabu was usually insatiable and could barely get enough once riled up. Not for long anyway. And if that was what the brunet wanted, Semi would comply.

 

“Fuck, just— look at yourself... So fucking beautiful, jumping on my cock like that. Want me to m— _mhh_ —ake sure you still feel me for days after this? Wouldn’t you enjoy that? _God_ , I know you would. Ahh...“

“Oh, fuck... _yes!_ More!“

 

When he felt a particularly harsh thrust that managed to hit his prostate perfectly—a reinforcement of his boyfriend’s previous words—Shirabu let out a choked sob which ultimately turned into a long drawn-out cry. Semi himself couldn’t repress a loud _“AH!“_ and several groans following it when he took in just how out of his _fucking mind_ Shirabu was and felt him tighten up more and more around his cock buried inside him. The ridiculous amount of precum that had gathered and been smudged messily over his abs by his lover’s ever-bouncing dick told the tale as well.

The ash-blond’s tone was coarse and lusty when he said,

 

“A— _ahh_ —re you close? You’re getting so... tight... Uh, Kenjirou...“

 

As if in reply, Shirabu bit his lower lip with a small whine and reached a hand to his neglected, leaking errection. He wasn’t able to give himself more than one stroke, though, for he unexpectedly found his arms pinned to his sides by a surprisingly unrelenting grip on his elbows. He shot Semi a dirty look. Semi smirked at him and drawled,

 

“Oh no, babe. You can... _manage_... without them, can’t you?“

 

Shirabu wriggled stubbornly in his grasp, but his body felt like jelly, rendering him unable to shake off his partner’s firm hold on him. The older setter gave up on his earlier tough treatment and instead began to slide in and out of Shirabu in slow and gentle movements, dragging deliciously along those hot and slippery insides.  
Semi knew that Shirabu liked it rough. But he also knew that the brunet’s climax ironically would be so much stronger if fucked to completion easy but with depth, and just a tinge of force at the end to top it all off. Semi knew how to twist Shirabu’s impatience into means to make the sensations as best as could be for him. Semi knew _Shirabu_.

So he did just that. Taking him nice and easy, without rush. And he did well, _more_ than well, if Shirabu’s gradually heavier breathing and airy moans whenever he pushed into him as far as possible were any indication. Shirabu’s features had softened into something resembling pure ecstasy at this point, hooded eyes glazed over with fervor watching his partner beneath him closely, mouth agape. A few more thrusts to his core, however, made those hazel eyes flutter shut and his lower body fall out of rhythm. Semi took that as a cue. He quickened the pace once again and put vehemence in his thrusts, teeth clenched and grip on Shirabu’s arms near crushing.

 

“You like that? Ah yeah... Come for me. Come on my cock. Let me fuck that cum out of you.“

 

Shirabu _howled_.

 

“God dammit, shut u—Ah, ahh! Oh fuck...! _Eita_... Yes. YES! Eita— _AHH!_ “

 

Shirabu arched his back as strands of white shot from his jolting cock over Semi’s stomach and chest, definitely as intense as Semi expected. The younger setter turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his face in his shoulder and muffle the yell.  
Semi had to bite his tongue on his part in order to fight down a feral growl when he felt Shirabu come, the inevitable clench and quiver of his inner walls. He released his grip on his lover’s arms and took his hands instead, interlacing their fingers while fucking him through his orgasm in those smooth but forceful thrusts.

After his body had come down from its high and Semi’s efforts had slowed down, Shirabu let himself slump forward. He braced his weight on his hands and pinned Semi’s to the sides of his head at the same time. He felt the initial exhaustion and panted heavily, eyes wide, but despite oversensitivity began moving anew. 

 

They weren’t done yet.

 

“Don’t stop. Keep going. _Keep fucking me_.“

 

The last words were uttered through gritted teeth and in such a low and brusque tone that it sent a dozen quakes through Semi’s body. He wanted to scream. But instead he just gripped Shirabu’s hands firmer and slammed into him as strong as he could in this position. Shirabu’s mouth hung open and he wet his lips as he returned to meeting Semi halfway with an impassioned expression. The older setter’s face felt feverish and sweat had formed atop his brows and his upper lip. The brunet leaned down to kiss it away and parted Semi’s lips with his tongue to slip it inside for a deep, greedy kiss. He accentuated it when he freed his hands and put a sturdy grip onto Semi’s dishevelled hair to hold him in place and tip his head back to practically devour him alive. Semi felt like his chest could combust with the weight of Shirabu on him and the denial of proper breathing. The possessiveness was near overwhelming. He sob-moaned into Shirabu’s mouth at the feeling and ran his trembling hands down the small of his back before he gripped his ass tightly. Whether that was to enforce the act or to ground himself, he wasn’t sure.  
What Semi was sure of was that Shirabu could’ve very well been a demon, an incubus with how excessively he rode him, seemingly without tiring as much as he should. How could he not feel at least partially drained from his prior orgasm? Really, Shirabu’s sex drive was beyond Semi’s understanding.

After another several moments filled with sloppy kissing, moans and slapping sounds, Semi’s pace increased involuntarily and he released Shirabu in order to attempt to push him away by the shoulders.

Shirabu didn’t let him.

 

“Haa—AGH—! Babe, get off, I’m almost—“

“No. Come inside me. _Fill me up_. Come on, come on...“

“Ah, fuck... Fuck—!“

 

Shirabu’s grasp tightened painfully in Semi’s hair and he bit into the sensitive skin below his lover’s ear as two taut arms wrapped around him in a squashing clutch to hold him as close as humanly possible. Semi fiercely snapped up his hips a few times more, and Shirabu moaned shamelessly into his ear when he felt a warm wave of his boyfriend‘s cum spill deep inside him.

 

“ _Mhhh_ yes, give it to me. Shit, you feel _so hot_ inside me...“

“Oh God, Kenji— _Kenjirou_...“

 

Semi whined and moved his hand from Shirabu’s shoulder blades up to cradle the back of his head instead. He turned his face sideways towards Shirabu’s and littered every inch of it he could reach with little kisses while sluggishly thrusting into him a couple of times more, before he finally stilled.

Exhausted but satisfied, Shirabu sighed and buried his face in Semi's hair, inhaling him with each heavy breath. The way Semi smelled never failed to calm him down, be it after sex, a stressful day, an argument with a professor, a bad grade. Whatever upset him, really. Semi himself was comfort. Safety. Balance. A promise that each new day would be alright, even if everything had gone wrong the day before.

Semi was Shirabu’s anchor. In a lot of ways.

Shirabu chuckled quietly to himself. _I'm getting sentimental again._

 

“Are you okay? What is it?“

 

He pushed himself up on his elbows to take away some of his weight atop Semi’s body and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Semi's eyes. Semi snuggled his face into his hand, and Shirabu smiled. A rare, genuine smile.

 

“Nothing. Just... thinking.“

 

Semi snorted.

 

“Oh shit, you thinking is never a good sign.“

 

Shirabu slapped him across the head and pouted. Semi just laughed softly and then tugged him down for a lazy, open-mouthed kiss and scratched his neck lovingly. When they broke apart, he gently pushed against Shirabu’s shoulders, prompting him to move.

 

“Let me get up. Clean up this disaster of yours.“

 

He motioned to the cum smeared all over both their upper bodies and raised an eyebrow at his lover.

 

“ _My_ disaster? Who pulled me down before and grabbed me like his life depended on it?“

“Details, Kenjirou, details. Now off. Shoo.“

 

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath, Shirabu moved off of his boyfriend who then stretched himself once like a ridiculously large cat and left the room, presumably to go to the bathroom. He looked after Semi until he was out of sight in the dark of the corridor and wondered fleetingly what in the world it would take for Semi Eita to stop looking so damn handsome no matter what just happened.  
His train of thought was interrupted when he felt the cum dripping out of him and down his legs. He bit his lip and hummed contently. Some might find the sensation disgusting. Shirabu, however, found it exhilarating and savored it. Which was one reason why he disliked the use of condoms. They didn’t really have to use them anyway since both Semi and his check-ups a few years ago didn't yield any signs of sickness. If they wanted to avoid a mess, however...

Shirabu swiped a hand along his inner thighs and sighed to himself. _Oh well._

Before he could contemplate licking the fluids off his fingers, Semi returned to their shared bedroom, two wet washcloths and a water bottle in hand. He sipped on the water and wordlessly tossed the washcloths to Shirabu who caught them and started to clean himself off, straightening his body up or bending his back where necessary. As he did so, Semi’s eyes never left him, and Semi wondered fleetingly what in the world it would take for Shirabu Kenjirou to stop looking so damn endearing no matter what just happened.

When he was done, Shirabu set the washcloths down on the floor and got up from the bed to inspect it. Apart from the disarray and a bit of sweat, the sheets seemed to have stayed spotless for the most part. Good. He wasn’t in the mood to change them right now.

Semi walked over to him and offered him the bottle with a small smile and a light flush on his cheeks. He avoided eye-contact, though, and rubbed the back of his head. He seemed unsure of something. And of course Shirabu noticed.

 

“Here. If you’re thirsty. You... were pretty into it, after all.“

“Thanks.“

 

Shirabu sat on the bed, took the water gratefully and gulped down a few big swigs. The cool liquid felt amazing in his sore throat he didn’t even realize he had in the first place. He exhaled deeply before he capped the bottle again and put it on the bedside table. He felt Semi sitting down next to him and turned to look at him. He was chewing on his lips, probably without really noticing it, and seeing but unseeing as though he was lost in thought.

 

“What’s the matter?“

 

Semi blinked rapidly when he heard Shirabu’s voice, like it had woken him up from a daze.  
He focused onto Shirabu’s nose first, then turned his lidded gaze up to find a frown already taking shape.

 

“Ah, I was just... wondering. I think I might have overdone it. I’m sorry. I lost myself a little there.“ _It is_ you, _though_. _How could I not?_

 

Shirabu shot him a crooked smile that was playfully sassy before he closed his eyes, shrugged, and responded nonchalantly,

 

“Thanks for your concern. But do you really think—“

 

He then opened them again, a heated stare boring into Semi’s skull.

 

“—I would want it any different? _Really_ , Eita?“

 

Semi’s lips parted around an ‘o‘ at Shirabu’s boldness as he stared back at him, speechless. The brunet sighed heavily and reached a hand up to Semi’s eyes to smooth out his knit brows. He was more serious when he said,

 

“You’re always like this. It’s not like we’ve never done this before. I am not fragile, and I like it. I _want_ it. So stop making this face. You worry too much, I can already see those wrinkles.“

 

To conclude his statement and make a point, Shirabu flicked a finger against Semi’s forehead, which elicited a yelp from him and a sulky look as he rubbed the spot.

 

“I do NOT have wrinkles.“

“No. But if you keep frowning like that it won’t take long before you get them.“

 

Semi threw his arms up and groaned, letting himself fall back onto the sheets.

 

“I can’t help it! It’s difficult to change a thing like that.“

 

Shirabu snorted in response.

 

“Yeah, which is why I took your place on the team back at Shiratorizawa.“

“Okay wow, ouch.“

 

The younger setter snickered and turned towards his boyfriend, sprawled buttnaked over their bed. Semi raised his head at the sound to look at him, and when their eyes met found Shirabu crawling over him and planting his hands at his sides.

 

“I can’t believe you’re still salty about this.“

“And _I_ can’t believe _you_ are still such a brat with 22 years.“

 

Shirabu shot him a confident grin.

 

“You wouldn’t want it any other way.“

 

Semi rolled his eyes at him and huffed out a laugh. _Ha... Touché._

 

“Remind me again why I love you. Is it my preferences? Do I have such horrible taste?“

“Oi—“

“I’m joking, I’m joking!“

“Fuck you!“

“Oh you wish, don’t you?“

 

It was Shirabu’s turn to groan, although it was just in feigned annoyance. Semi chuckled and moved his hands to card them through Shirabu’s hair, slightly damp from the sweat. He lifted himself up on his elbows until their noses were touching. He nuzzled Shirabu’s tenderly with his own. For a moment, Semi was almost sure Shirabu was going to bite his nose in revenge when he reatreated a few centimeters and opened his mouth.

He didn’t.

Instead he closed his eyes and placed one, two, three tender kisses to Semi's nose tip and then moved sideways to his cheek to give it the same treatment. Semi mimicked it at the side of Shirabu’s face before they turned towards each other to share sweet kisses and occasionally nibble at each other’s lips.

Semi moved backwards on the bed and pulled his legs up, feet leaving the cool floorboards. Shirabu followed him, unwilling to give up the contact and break the kiss. The older setter smiled at the reaction and pecked his lips a few more times before pulling back.

 

“It’s late. Let’s get some sleep, alright?“

“Okay.“

 

Shirabu grabbed his blanket and lay down on his side of their shared bed. He glanced up at his boyfriend and held up the blanket. A silent invitation. Semi switched off the lights and indulged the brunet, sliding in next to him under the covers and embracing him with one arm. Shirabu nestled against Semi and draped an arm over him, then rested his head on his chest where Semi’s calm heartbeat sang a soft lullaby to him.

 

“Kenjirou.“

“Hm?“

“I love you.“

 

The younger setter hugged the ash-blond tighter, and pulled him just the slightest bit closer.

 

“Yeah. Me too.“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Semi‘s alarm was set for eight o‘ clock. He woke up by himself five minutes before eight to the muffled sounds of clinking dishes and cutlery coming from the kitchen.

Biological clock still functional despite sleep deprivation. Awesome.

However, he wondered about Shirabu already being awake. He wasn't supposed to have any classes until early afternoon, so why was he up at all?

After stretching himself and switching his phone’s alarm off, he put on the boxers he threw next to the bed last night and one of his bandshirts before he padded out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. He entered with a sleepy frown and found the small table already set and his boyfriend standing by the stove, filling miso soup into two bowls and preparing some rice with eggs for breakfast.

With ruffled hair and in only a slightly too big, white t-shirt. Semi squinted at him. _This guy..._

 

“Is that _my_ shirt?“

 

Shirabu’s head whipped around to face Semi in the kitchen’s doorway, a surprised look on his face. He hadn’t realized it was past eight already, or that Semi had been there.

He pursed his lips.

 

“I _like_ your shirts.“

 

Semi rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t help but give a crooked smile.

 

“You’re unbelievable. What are you doing up and about already anyway?“

“Making breakfast.“

“No shit, Sherlock. But why? You don’t have to leave until thirteen.“

 

It was the brunet’s turn to roll his eyes. He huffed out a breath, but avoided Semi’s gaze.

 

“ _You_ have to leave soon, though. So just shut up and eat your breakfast, alright?“

 

Shirabu subtext: _For you. Sorry for keeping you up last night._

And Semi understood.

The ash-blond walked over to where Shirabu stood with a sulking expression on his face that was entirely fake and stopped right in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the younger setter‘s waist and linked his fingers behind him as he drew him closer. Shirabu looked at him questioningly when Semi pressed a feather-light kiss to his temples and rested their foreheads together, regarding him fondly with half-open eyes.

 

“Thanks, Kenjirou.“

“... good morning. Eita.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An important note:  
> The “high“ from autoerotic asphyxiation actually comes from the lack of blood to the brain, NOT from a total  
> inability to breathe. So please, if you’re into this kind of thing, be careful when practicing it. I've read about  
> several cases where people DIED from doing this wrong and/or overdoing it. Take care!
> 
> Also, the safe sex thing. I feel like it should be common knowledge by now, but I'm going to say it anyway:  
> If you don't know for sure whether or not you/your partner have/has certain diseases, use protection.  
> This is important. In this fic I've written unprotected sex. But I also mentioned that there have been  
> medical examinations before, and that the results were clean. Please keep this in mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments (including constructive ones) are appreciated ♥


End file.
